1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices are mainly classified as a light emitting type and a light receiving type. The light emitting type may include a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display (OLED), etc. The OLED is a self-luminescent display and has advantages of wide viewing angles, good contrast, and rapid response time.
Thus, the OLED may be applicable in a display for a mobile device such as a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant, a smart phone, an ultra-thin laptop, a tablet personal computer, a flexible display, etc., or a large-sized electronic products such as an ultra-thin television or a large-sized electric products, and receives much attention.
The OLED may embody color based on the principle that holes and electrons injected from a first electrode and a second electrode are recombined in an emission layer, and excitons obtained by the combination of the injected holes and electrons emit light during the transition thereof from an excited state to a ground state.